


Tooth Gaps and Giggles

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: Yevgeny loses his first tooth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic i wrote after taking ambien, therefore it is completely unedited. The grammar mistakes give it charm.

“shhh,” Yev giggled, turning around to look at Ian.

Ian shook his head and walked carefully towards his and Mickey’s bedroom, where Mickey was sprawled face down on top of the bed. Yevgeny, still quietly snickering, crept around Ian to the other side of the bed. Ian held up three fingers to signal Yev.

“Three,” Ian whispered, “two, ONE!”

Ian and Yev pounced on the bed, laughing and shrieking around a groggy, confused Mickey.

“The fuck is this?” Mickey asked around a yawn.

“Daddy! I did it, I did it! I lost my first tooth! See?”

Yev pulled apart his cheeks with his fingers and stuck his tongue in and out of the small hole in the bottom line of teeth.

“is that what happened?” Mickey asked. “You know what happens to big boys who lose their teeth?

Yev nodded. “They get money from the tooth fairy!”

“not the tooth fairy,” mIckey said ominously, kneeling so that Yev was now in between him and Ian. “They get…THE TICKLE MONSTER!”

“Noooooooo,” Yevgeny screamed, as Ian and Mickey tickled him all over. In all the ruckus, they hadn’t heard Svetlana come in, now standing in the doorway of the bedroom, watching their horseplay.

“Enough, is late. Yevgeny, go get ready for bed.”

“Yes Ma.” Yev continued to giggle as he shuffled out of the bed and to his bedroom.

“And make sure you brush teeth!” Svetlana yelled, only to be met with an exasperated groan from her son. She turned back to Ian and Mickey, who had maneuvered themselves so that mickey was sprawled out in his original position and Ian was cuddled into his side. “Which one of you will put money underneath Yevgeny’s pillow? I only have large bills.”

“Look at you, babysitting north side brats has its perks, eh? I think I have a five in my jeans, I’ll put it under the pillow once he finally knocks out.”

Ian cuddled closer into Mickey. “And look at you, being a good dad,” Ian teased.

“Fuck you,” mIckey mumbled, head now buried in his pillow. “Just for that, _you_ can find the money and put it in there. My ass is going to sleep, m’fuckin’ exhausted.”

“I do not care which of you does it, just make sure it is there come morning. I will not have crying son just because fathers were lazy,” Svetlana huffed, leaving Ian and Mickey to get ready for bed herself.

Ian got up, found the money in Mickey’s jeans, and then set an alarm to go off in a couple of hours, once Yevgeny would be sleeping. Then, he crawled back into bed, snuggled up close to Mickey, and peacefully fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at [mickeyhalloweenovich](http://mickeyhalloweenovich.tumblr.com/).


End file.
